Shades of Grey
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Sequal to Love of the Darkness for the Light. There are now two Syaorans. One lighter and one darker than the other. But a new force that Loup knows, and Syaoran is soon to know, has come to make trouble. And what is with the weird connection between.....
1. Prolouge

Shades of Grey~ sequal to Love of the Darkness for the Light

Sakura-san: Hello again everybody! Here is the Prolouge to my sequal. ^^ I am in an even darker mood than I was when I wrote Love of the Darkness for the Light, so this one might be darker.

Ryoko: There she goes again.

Sakura-san: Tais-toi! Tu es troup bete parler! (translation: Shut up! You are too dumb to speak)

Ryoko: What did you just say?! I don't understand French!!! Some Japanese (why didn't you use that?!) But not French!!  
Sakura-san: *evil smile* Anyways, enjoy, and I hope you find this as good as the first one!

~Prolouge: Shadows~

The woman smiled as she looked over the city of Tomoeda. She was covered in shadow, so she couldn't be seen clearly. 

"Finally, I have found a place with enough energy to have some fun with. This place shall be the next to go into my collection..."

Another woman materialized behind the first. She was in shadow also, but one could tell that, she had deep black eyes, and dark blue hair, that went to her waist.

"Malhueur, my lady. You called?"

Malhueur smiled. "Yes I did, my loyal servant, Ombre. I was wondering if you knew who resides on this planet."

Ombre nodded slowly, "Yes I do. Loup. My old lover, until that woman, Fleur Cerise, stole his heart, and made him regret what he was doing...and then she killed him, and she died soon after!" Ombre's tenor voice grew high pitched at the end of that statement.

Malhuere smirked to herself. "Calm down Ombre...calm down. The thing is, Fleur, has been reborn, along with Loup. Under the names, Sakura and Syaoran. Only, Loup is a separate person now."

Ombre's face brightened at that. "They are then? Well if Loup has lost his love of Fleur, since his reborn self is in love with her reborn self...mabye he'll join me again!"

Malhuere shook her head. "They have brought him to the light somewhat. All it is though is shades of grey, but barely. Loup, isn't the way he was before he met Fleur or even after. Remember that."

Ombre pouted somewhat. "How can that idiot, Loup, not be evil?! It is in his blood!!!!! He is the darkness of this world after all!"

Malhuere sighed. "For some people, dark doesn't always mean evil. I think he might still retain his fighting spirit and destructive powers though. He will be a powerful ally to us, here in the shadows."

"Will be ma'm?" Ombre asked with confusion.

Malhuere nodded. "He won't be able to resist."

"Well, what are your orders?" Ombre asked.

Malhuere whispered them to Ombre. Ombre smiled and bowed. Then she vanished.

"Loup, you will be the way you were, before Fleur came into your life, and the way you were when we destroyed worlds together. Our bringer of darkness...and of the shadows of this world." Ombre whispered as she was arriving at her destination. She smiled and evil smile.

_________  
Sakura-san: Okies. I have explaining to do!

Ryoko: Got that right

Sakura-san: Ryoko es un idiot. Elle est ignorant de un fait- (translation: Ryoko is an idiot. She is ignorant of the fact-)

Ryoko: *interrupts Sakura-san* Shut up already with the French!

Sakura-san: Okay, Okay. Name meanings here: Malhuere is French for 'evil': Ombre is French for 'shadow' : Fleur Cerise is French for 'cherry blossom': And as explained before: Loup is French for wolf. "What is with the French?" you ask? Well I can't very well name the past Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura and Syaoran, so I decided to use French. And the case with Ombre and Malheure...well lets see: Aku is Japanese for evil, but there is already an animated charecter with that name (not an anime charecter...Aku from Samurai Jack). So I used French. In Ombre's case, I just decided to use French some more....


	2. Syaoran and Loup

Sakura-san: Okies Chapter 1! Up with the Prolouge. Happy happy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo or any other original CCS charecters. I don't own Tomoeda or Tokyo or the Tokyo Tower (This should be obvious...-_-;) I DO own however: The place where Syaoran lives, the charecters: Ombre and Malheure. I also own Loup. Not his appearance (except for the clothes he wears), but his name and powers, and not to mention, his personality.

~Chapter 1: Syaoran and Loup~

Syaoran stared out the window of his room. It was a Sunday. No school. It had been a little over a month since the battle. School was now back in session. At least today was a Sunday. He sighed. So bored....

//Why are you bored? There are plenty of things to do around here...//

/None of your bussiness. Besides, Sakura is out with Daidouji today./

//Well, fine I'll come out and take you around to some places, or you could show me around modern Tokyo//

/Idiot. We are in Tomoeda, not Tokyo.../

//Now you're annoyed...//

Syaoran growled under his breath. /Something is bothering me. That's all./

//Ah. So you're sensing it too huh?//

Syaoran glared at the window. /What was your first clue?! Of course I sense it!!!/

//What else is annoying you?//

/Grr...you are asking too many questions...by the way, it has been a month, and I still havn't figured out where you've been hiding. Where the hell are you?!/

//What can't sense yourself 'Little Wolf'?//

/.../

Loup appeared floating above the bed, and not to mention above Syaoran. 

"Up above you."

Syaoran turned and looked up. "Okay then, you have somewhere else you go..."

Loup shook his head. "Invisibility was always one of my specialties...and I guess now it is also yours."

Syaoran looked at Loup. "What is that supposed to mean? I thought that you were gone from me..."

Loup developed an annoyed expresion. "You are me reborn...only instead of bonding, we became two people, so now two of us exist. We are the same person genetically and in terms of magic, just different personalities. Also, there is the little problem of exisiting at the same time, which is why we ended up connected in this way. Connected by our minds, and life energy. So you have the same powers I do, only weaker, for you have your own special powers that developed after Clow Read's time, into your family."

Syaoran followed all of this closly.

"And the thing with you losing control, was me using my power, which at that time was seperate, for you didn't except it. This power now exsists along with your other magic, only my/your other set, is weaker now with the presence of lighter magic, also it kinda went down in strength over time that thing sometimes happens. Oh yes, you do realize that if one of us gets hurt that-"

"The other will feel it and suffer the wound also. And if one of us dies, the other does too," Syaoran finished. "I know that...Sakura doesn't though.."

Loup fliped over onto his back, so he could look down at Syaoran. "What, not going to tell her?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No I won't. It would just make her worry."

"Ah. Well... about Sakura. Where did she and Daidouji go exactaly?" Loup asked.

Syaoran's face got somewhat annoyed again. "They went to see Tokyo, with Daidouji's mother. Sakura was invited to come along."

Loup smirked. "We could go see them...It would be easy for me to get us there. It would just take a bit of energy..."

Syaoran's glare soften. "Oh alright you seem so set on it, so we'll go..."

Loup smiled. _He is kind deep down. Unlike me...I am only kind when I want to be. Strangly, I feel like being kind to at least him..._

Syaoran gestured Loup to get his feet back on the ground.

Loup landed in front of Syaoran. He closed his eyes, and they both dissapeared.

Syaoran gasped as he saw the scenery change. He was standing on the roof of the observation deck of Tokyo Tower. The whole layout of Tokyo was now below him and Loup. 

"Wow..."

Loup shrugged. "I didn't expect this to happen, but I guess it wasn't a bad thing. You people in this time get so excited over things like this..."

Syaoran ignored him. He had his eyes shut, searching for Sakura's presence. She was in the Observation deck. On the roof of it was where Syaoran and Loup were standing.

"Hey Loup, Sakura and Daidouji are inside the building," Syaoran said, and he turned to Loup.

Loup was glaring into nothing. He was frozen.

//Syaoran, something is inside this building//

/What is it?/

//I recognize it, but it isn't truly alive...//

/Why don't you talk outloud?/

//I don't need them hearing me or you...//

/Ah/

Syaoran closed his eyes and searched with his mind. He sensed evil. Inside there with Sakura. He sensed her fighting, but being held back. A woman laughing as Sakura dropped the Star Wand. Laughing as shadows began to attempt to rip Sakura apart.

Syaoran's eyes and mind filled with anger. So familiar...

//Syaoran!//

Syaoran had walked to the edge of the roof. He turned to face Loup.

//Syaoran what are you doing?!// Loup had felt his other half reaching towards his darker powers. //Syaoran...don't use those here! They'll mistake you for me!!//

Syaoran ignored him somemore. /Don't worry, this will be the only time I ever use this part of my power. Right now I need something stronger than my lighter magic/

Loup still looked worried.

Syaoran knew that he wasn't as strong as Loup in this area, but he was strong enough. A hole was blasted in the roof. Syaoran jumped through, and on top of one of the shadows holding Sakura.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran gave her a look that said plainly: "This isn't the time."

Sakura understood.

The woman looked at Syaoran with recognition. "So you are the one that is Loup reborn...My name is Ombre by the way."

Syaoran didn't answer, but just made his sword appear.

"Oh so you use, energy accostum to me to blast open the roof, but revert back to lighter magic to fight? Well you can do that, but I think that I'll be able to use you against her...this one of Light..." Ombre raised an eyebrow and Syaoran went flying into the wall beside Sakura. His sword across her throat.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?!" Sakura shreiked.

Syaoran couldn't move at all, but he told her, that he was fine.

Sakura didn't belive him at all.

Loup was pacing with worry, went he felt a sharp pain in his back. Someone had just thrown Syaoran into something. Loup was used to this feeling from thousands of years of experiance.

He closed his eyes so he could see through Syaoran's. It was hazy as always when looking through other people's eyes. Loup saw Sakura's face, Syaoran's sword, and in the corner of his vision, someone he recognized.

"God dammit! I had thought that they'd be dead by now!" Loup shouted as he jumped down throught the hole also.

Ombre smiled at him. "So you are here too...I find it pretty impossible for this to be, Loup..."

Loup gave her a dirty look. "Well we are this way for a reason. How is it that you are still alive after a few thousand years?"

Ombre just gave him a small smile. "Things are this way for a reason. I suppose you have that girl and your reborn self thinking that you are a good guy, that darkness doesn't always mean evil? Well you have things to tell them...I had better leave now anyways. We'll meet again Loup. And Syaoran"

Ombre and the shadows dissapeared.

Syaoran moved away from Sakura careful to not cut her throat. "Are you okay Sakura?" he asked with worry.

She fell into his arms. "Yes I am..."

Tomoyo was filming all of this.

Loup looked away. "So the shadow is back...this isn't a very good sign," Loup mumbled.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't hear him, for he had spoken too low.

_My lighter side...he may have to go through everything again...only worse with Ombre and Malhuere here. Thousands of years ago...beofre I met the Light of the world...I was the complete darkness, the evil...Now a me has been created that is lighter, in shades of grey instead of black. I might end up going through my past again, only it will be my reoborn self...Syaoran. My lighter side...my shade of grey...I won't let them make you or myself a bringer of hell again. Never again..._

______-

Sakura-san: Getting good yet? R/R please.


	3. Incidents at School

Sakura-san: Here is chapter 3 of the sequal!!! Okay, I have a few comments to make. These are about the reviews from Love of the Darkness for the Light. I gave Loup a French name, for I don't know any Spanish, and am taking French in school. It was all I can think of. The same goes for new charecters in this one too. ^^. Yes I know Loup is an idiot, but smart. It is one of those things. I figured, that I'd make him somewhat opisette of Syaoran-chan. Oh yes, these all come from the same review from : cherryblossom: (I think I got that wrong. Gomen. You know who you are, ne?) Umm...lets see...what else do I have to say?????? A correction on the spelling of a name. Malheur's name doesn't have an 'e' at the end. Heck I doubt I got it wrong here too...that is sad *sweatdrop* And in answer to another question (from a different question) Yes I like Tenchi Muyo. That is it for now...enjoy.

~Chapter 3:Incidents at School~

The incident at the Tokyo Tower was a week in the past. Nothing else had happened.

Syaoran arrived early at school, as always. He sat in his desk, and began to read. Nothing else to do at all. He didn't feel like talking to Loup either.

Loup walked along the outside of the high school. He was bored. He sensed his other half was as well. 

"Li-kun?" A voice asked. It was Yamazaki.

Loup turned around to face him. 

Yamazaki gave him a weird look. "Li-kun, how come you're not wearing the uniform?" he asked, while gesturing to his own clothes, and the black ones Loup had on.

Loup looked down at his clothes and sweatdroped. "Uniform? What uniform? Umm, there isn't anything wrong with what I am wearing...nothing at all," he laughed nervously.

"Li-kun, for once Yamazaki isn't lying. You know the rules," Chiharu stated as she walked up.

"Oh, you think that I am Syaoran?" he asked, puzzled.

Chiharu developed an anger mark. "Quit playing games Li-kun! You never seemed like the type to do stuff like this!" she snarled, and dragged Yamazaki off.

"What was her proplem?" Loup asked himself in a flat voice.

/Loup, what the hell are you doing here?/

Loup started. _Oh yes of course, he is me, and he always could sense these things..._

//Confusing people//

/.../

Syaoran glared into his book as he felt Loup's presence at the school. He was now having a silent conversation with him in his mind.

"That idiot...I wanted to keep this as secret as possible," Syaoran growled under his breath.

"Keep what secret?" Sakura's voice asked.

Syaoran looked up from the book he was no longer reading. He sighed in exasperation. "That idiot Loup is here...confusing people."

Sakura sweatdroped. "Well, I guess he just got bored," she laughed nervously.

Syaoran, now had a _very_ annoyed look on his face. 

Sakura decided to give him space. _When Syaoran, looks like that, it is scary...and best not to mess with him..._

She decieded to go find Loup. "Should be easy with his aura," Sakura murmured. She had learned a lot since bonding with her Light. _He's right outside of the building..._ Sakura walked out of the classroom, to go find Loup. Syaoran got up and followed.

Loup was standing infront of the weird building they called school. "Really, architects these days," he mumbled.

A teacher saw him there, and thought he was Syaoran.

"Li, why aren't you in uniform?" the teacher snarled.

Loup turned to glare at him. 

The teacher grabbed him by the ear. "You are going to be punished for that look, young man!"

Loup raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "People have no manners here either. No wonder Syaoran said that kids hated coming to school.."

The teacher gave Loup a look. "Why are you talking in the third person?"

Loup glared even more. "I am not."

The teacher began hauling him by his ear again. Big mistake.

Loup was infuriated. His brown eyes were alight with a dangerous fire. "You know," he growled in a low angry voice, "I have a worse temper than Syaoran, and mine is much more deadly."

The teacher rolled his eyes like an idiot. "You don't take that tone with me."

"I warned you."

The teacher let go of Loup's ear as if something had stung it. "You little brat, you never were this way! So that might make the punishment easier on you!" He snarled and grabbed Loup's arm.

Loup glared even more. The teacher released his arm at the pain that suddenly swept up it.

/Loup! Stop it!!!!!!/

//This bastard ruined my fun Syaoran//

Sakura burst out of the front of the school, with Syaoran right behind her.

The teacher looked ready to faint when he saw Syaoran. "Two of them...?"

Syaoran sent a withering look at Loup, and then for some reason at the teacher.

Sakura grabbed them both and hauled them both around to the back of the school. They could hear the teacher screaming about ghosts.

"That was so close," Sakura sighed.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in the same way Loup did, and at the same time.

"What do you mean close? Now we've been found out!" They said in perfect unison.

Syaoran whipped around to face Loup. "It is your fault you know!"

Loup looked confused. "I don't know why I said that..."

This just annoyed Syaoran even more. "Well, since you were feeding more anger into my system through the link, I might take it out on you!"

Loup glared back and began shouting. "Well if you wouldn't make me stay couped up all the time, this wouldn't have happened!!!! I wanted to see where you went all day, and so I came here! I wasn't expecting the teachers to mistake me for you!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Umm, Loup-san, you do remember that you look exactly like Syaoran right?" She asked, intterupting the shouting and staring match that was going on.

Loup's glare dissapeared, and he turned to face Sakura. He raised a hand and scratched his head. "I forgot about that."

Syaoran exploded. "IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!!!!"

Loup shrugged. "I am not used to there being two of me ya' know."

"I can't believe that I am you reincarnated....." Syaoran grumbled.

Sakura decided to change the subject. "Well just think, most likely no one will belive that teacher about this," she laughed nervously.

"About what?" 

Sakura, Syaoran, and Loup started and turned. It was Tomoyo.

Loup tried to dissapear, but it was too late. Tomoyo had seen him.

She walked over to Syaoran and Loup. "Li-kun, when did you get two of yourself?" she asked innocently.

Syaoran sweatdropped. "..."

Sakura nervously, explained everything to Tomoyo.

"I had a feeling something strange had been going on," Tomoyo murmured. She turned to Loup (who thankfuly, was dressed differently than Syaoran). "It is nice to meet you, Loup-kun."

Loup bowed back awkwardly. "Uhh, you too..."

Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika saw Sakura and Tomoyo and walked over to where they were.

"Loup!! Hide or something!!!!" Sakura shreiked.

Loup shook his head with a mysterious look. "I want to have some fun."

Syaoran sighed. Sakura gave him a look too. "I can't make him go away you know."

Sakura nodded. "So we'll have to lie..."

Loup smiled evily. "Say I am your evil twin Syaoran," he joked.

Syaoran hung his head. "Great, that would be telling only half of the truth, and even then, not much of it..."

Loup looked a little hurt.

"I am not saying your evil..." Syaoran sighed.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Rika called.

The three girls stopped in front of Sakura. They all greeted, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. They froze when they got to Loup.

"L-li-kun?" Chiharu stammered.

Rika was speechless.

Naoko had sparkles in her eyes. "Wow! This is some supernatural phenomenon isn't it?!"

"This is my...twin...Loup," he lied.

Chiharu glared at Loup. "So you are the disrespectful one?" That is all she said.

"I didn't know that you had a twin, Li-kun," Rika said in an awed voice.

"Wow! You have a French name?" Naoko asked Loup.

"I thought you were from Hong Kong, Li-kun," Chiharu stated with suspision.

"I am...it's just-"

"Well, at the time, a French name seemed right to mother," Loup interrupted. "I am sorry for the incident this morning."

Chiharu smiled and forgave him.

The bell rang for class.

Syaoran easily worked through the math assignment. Math had always been one of his best subjects.

Loup was sitting in the seat right next to him, dressed in the same uniform. He was struggling through modern math. _Useless...math a long time ago was much easier..._

At lunch, everyone was staring at Syaoran and Loup. Now that they were dressed alike, no one could tell them apart at all. 

Yamazaki walked over to the both of them. They were having lunch together, while Sakura ate with her friends.

"Konnichiwa Li-kun!" he said to the wrong 'Syaoran'

Loup gave Yamazaki a look that said : "You're an idiot."

Syaoran gave Yamazaki the same look. "I am right here!" he exclaimed. (note: Syaoran is on the right and Loup is on the left.)

"Ahh...sorry about that. You two are confusing me..."

Loup laughed. He was enjoying himself.

Syaoran just sighed and continued to eat in silence.

_______  
Well that one was somewhat long. Oh, something I forgot in the intro. This chappie is dedicated to cherry blossom. You wanted to see them both at school, causing confusion. It isn't exactly that funny, but more will unfold in the future hopefully. ^^ Thank you for suggesting it! *smiles* Anyways..I need to be leaving. *gets lost in Escaflowne Movie Soundtrack* ~ Sakura-san

~ "sono toki zutto, watashi wa kie kaketa hikonkigumo wo mite-ita..." - from Escaflowne the Movie, ending song: Yuwiba. (Translation: At that time, I just watched for ages as the vapor trail vanished)~


	4. Cold

Syaoran: The authress was too tired to do the intro...(or so she says) *annoyance* So we are going to do it. *pulls his 'twin' Loup into room*

Loup: *annoyance* Well, so far we haven't seen any reviews...oh well. Sakura-san will continue...anways.

Syaoran: *nod* Sakura-san doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura (it has been said by her already, but she left me with instructions...)

Loup: She does own me, and everyone else with French names...(just 'cause she takes it in school...) She doesn't own my looks though. Just my name and personality.

Syaoran: ... I guess on to the story.

~Chapter 4: Cold ~

Loup was distressed. His lighter half had been upset about something for a few days, and wouldn't tell him about it. "Probably thinks I'm an idiot," he muttered, as he hoovered a few feet off the ground in front of the TV.

It was late at night. Loup had school with Syaoran tomarrow, but Loup rarely slept. His other half was awake. "What is he doing staying up this late??? He isn't like me, he needs sleep. The idiot. And he calls me stupid."

Loup teleported himself outside of Syaoran's room.

Syaoran was sitting up in his bed, staring at nothing. He was unusualy cold. So cold... Syaoran began to shiver.

_Why am I so cold? It isn't a cold night...it's still summer._ Syaoran shook violently. His teeth began to chatter. 

Loup still watched from outside the room. Syaoran wasn't aware of it. He didn't even sense it.

Syaoran felt strange. It was different from the cold, but that was a major part of it. Heat, he needed heat. "Heat..." 

Fire abrubtly erupted around the bed. Syaoran's magic. 

Loup was worried. He tried to search his other's mind, but felt walls slam down, and pain on his right cheek as fire shot out at it.

Syaoran glared into the fire, and to the other side where Loup was standing outside of the doorway. "Don't do that," he hissed. A burn had appeared in the same place as Loup's.

Loup was taken aback. Something was seriously wrong. He walked into the room. "Syaoran, put that fire out before the whole building sets on fire!" Loup shouted over the sounds of the flames.

Syaoran glared at nothing. He continued to shiver with extreme cold. "Why...I am so cold..."

Loup, couldn't take much more of this. He lashed out with his own power, and the flames dissapeared abruptly.

"W-why did you put the fires out? I-I a-am s-s-so c-c-cold," Syaoran stammered through his chatting teeth.

"Syaoran, if those burnt much longer, your bed would have been in flames. The apartment would have burnt worse than it did also. Why are you so cold?!"

Syaoran's eyes were so dull. "I d-d-don't k-k-know. S-s-something is w-wrong w-w-w-w-with m-me." He doubled over the side of his bed, and vomited.

Loup was almost to the point of panic. He felt vaugly nausious. It was through his connection with Syaoran. _But why am I not feeling the cold that he feels?_

Syaoran stayed doubled over for a moment. He then sat up. Shivering worse than before.

Loup vanished from the room.

"Don't g-go...y-you w-were s-so w-warm," Syaoran moaned too late.

Sakura was in her room, reading when she sensed a dark presence. Not evil, but just dark. Dark magic. She looked up, and Loup was standing in front of her bed. She knew it was Loup because of the clothes (all black) and the fact that Syaoran couldn't teleport. At least not since she last saw him he couldn't. Sakura noticed the burn on Loup's cheek.

"What is the matter?" Sakura asked with concern. Loup was pale from worry. He looked sick too.

"It is Syaoran. Something is wrong with him. I don't know what! You have to come now!" Loup shouted with worry.

"Keep it down Loup! Oni-chan is here visiting! If he hears you, we'll be in big trouble!" Sakura whispered frantically.

There was a knock on the door of her room, and it opened soon afterwards.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura murmured.

Touya looked into her room. "Sakura, was there someone else in here?" He asked in a flat voice.

Sakura shook her head fast. "No...not at all! Hehehehehehehe," she laughed nervously.

Touya raised an eyebrow at the empty room. _Something doesn't feel right..._ he thought.

Loup couldn't wait much longer in invisibility. He could feel Syaoran, getting worse. _What is wrong with my aibou?!_ Loup started at the thought 'aibou'. It had been a long time since he had thought of someone like that. Fleur had been the last person he had ever thought of like that.

Touya wouldn't leave. He kept looking around the room with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong oni-chan?"Sakura asked nervously.

/Loup! Cold...drowing me...help! Please stop the cold!/

Loup started at this frantic thought from Syaoran. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to get Sakura to Syaoran. He became visible suddenly.

Touya was surprised for a moment, but then sent him a glare. "What are you doing here gaki? But you feel different from him...anyways. What are you doing here?! And how the hell did you do that," he shouted.

Loup ignored him completly. "Sakura-san, we have to get to Syaoran! Now!" Loup grabbed her arm.

Touya definatly wasn't happy about that. He ran into the room and snapped Loups's hand off of Sakura's arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing gaki?!"

Loup sent him a glare that was almost worse than Syaoran's glares. (Even though these two look exactly the same...^^) "I have neither time nor patientce for this."

Touya sent a withering look right back at Loup. "Well, I won't have gaki's messing with my sister like that!"

"Both of you stop it!" Sakura shouted.

She was ignored. That made her angry.

Loup smiled suddenly. _I need to maim something..._he thought. His smile was not a good one.

Sakura noticed the look that Touya was reciving from Loup, and felt the welling of his powers, about to strike out. She had definatly had enough. 

"LOUP!!! STOP IT NOW!!" She screamed. White light surrounded her.

Touya took a few steps away from his sister. He let go of Loup's arm.

The Star Wand appeared in her hands. "Now, oni-chan, I am going to go help Syaoran. I don't know when I will be back."

Loup grabbed her arm once more, and they dissapeared.

Touya was mezmorized. But only for a moment. It wasn't too surprising. He had always sensed something different about Sakrua anyways.

Syaoran still tried to get warm. He had no idea what was wrong with him. And he had definatly noticed that Loup wasn't feeling the cold. Only the nautiousniss. 

"And now I am alone..." he whispered. The shivering had stopped. They say when you freeze to death, you get warm all of a sudden.

Syaoran was feeling some warmth. The warmth of oncoming death. He knew that was it. "Alone...my other half...gone...Sakura..."

_But why?!_ his mind screamed. _Why is this happening and how?!_ He could feel himself getting angry. Angry that he didn't know what was happening to him and why it was so sudden.

Loup returned with Sakura. Sakura stilled glowed white.

Loup hung back as Sakura walked to Syaoran. He was so pale. His lips were turning blue. "Syaoran, what is happening?"

"I-I-I- a-am f-f-freez-zing...t-to d-death."

Sakura shook her head. "I won't let you die." The Star Wand dissapeared. She held her glowing hands out to Syaoran, and grasped his shaking body. "I will keep you warm Syaoran. I will protect you from whatever his harming you now. I promise."

Syaoran felt warmth spread throughout his body, as Sakura held him in that embrace. He felt the strange nautiousness go away. 

Loup, knew that whatever had beeen killing the boy was gone from his body, courtesy of Sakura. Now that he was calm, he could feel the aura in the room. A breif trace of it, the person already gone.

"Ombre," he mumbled so low that Sakura and Syaoran couldn't hear it.

"Thankyou Sakura. And Loup for getting her. I was going insane because of the cold," Syaoran stated.

Sakura looked at him warmly as she pulled away. Her aura stopped glowing.

"But why were you freezing to death in the middle of September?" Sakura wondered outloud.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't know, but it is gone for the moment. I feel a faint aura, but I don't know it...even though it feels familar."

Loup watched in silence. _So he sensed it too, and recognizes it from long ago...huh, guess the kid is stronger than I thought...but why him? Why did Ombre go after him? I recognize that aura of her...Shadow..._

"L'ombre se cache dans le nuit," Loup began in French. (translation: The shadow lurks in the night.)

"Attente pour la victime prochain," Syaoran concluded. (translation: Wating for the next victum)

Sakura was weireded out. "Syaoran, I didn't know you knew French," Sakura murmured in shock.

Syaoran looked a little disturbed. But he hid it quickly. "I don't."

Loup narrowed his eyes. _So my reincarnation is picking up things from my memory...it is too strange. But how? Mabye through the connection?_

"Where did you hear that?" Syaoran asked. He had no real idea what he had said.

Loup looked him in the eyes. Brown eyes meeting identical brown eyes. "In France. Part of a song I belive..."

"When did you go to France? I never heard about any part of my family coming from France," Syaoran asked/stated.

Loup sighed. "I was there on business...umm...and anyways. I picked up the language. It is from a song. I can't remember anymore than what I said and you said. The strange thing is, the Light I loved had a French name also, but wasn't French...her name was...Fleur Cerise. French for cherry blossom."

Sakura opened her eyes wide. "That name..." she mumbled too low for Syaoran or Loup to hear.

"Well does it have anything to do with that coldness that tried to freeze me to death?" Syaoran asked with impatetince.

Loup felt annoyance, and anger running through the connection. Also a desire to teach whomever it had been a lesson. The want for revenge. Loup shuddered. Those extreme emotions shouldn't be felt by such a young person. Just cause Loup was technically a few thousand years old...(and mabye a couple thousand years dead...*big sweatdrop*) 

//Syaoran, rest. Think about it tomarrow. You need to keep warm for now.//

/Alright/

Loup felt the emotions calm down. _That poor child is becoming more and more like I used to be. At least he is already in love with his light. Sakura. The reincarnation of Fleur. Strange. French names in the past, Japanese names now...strange. Even to me...but my aibou...Syaoran. He is a target for my _old_ enemies...now._

Syaoran settled under the covers. He and Sakura shared a kiss, and Loup took Sakura back to her home.

Syaoran lay staring into the darkness. Loup, had felt disstressed whilist Syaoran had been feeling rage, anger and the thirst for revenge to the one who tried to kill him. Syaoran was almost scared of himself. He knew what he was capable of. Moreso than Loup did. Syaoran knew that he could end up becoming totaly dark, no matter his lighter powers. He was still just shades of grey to black, Syaoran was afraid again. Only of himself, and what he knew he could do if he lost his temper, what that would turn Loup into also, since they were linked the way they were.

_But...he was feeling the same emotions for awhile, but he lost them when he felt them rise in me. Why? So many whys...dammit, I hate not knowing what is happening_. Syaoran thought. Tomarrow, there was always tomarrow. Things would be better. This night forgotten.

When Loup arrived back home, Syaoran was asleep. "My aibou...sleep well. And be warm."

In the middle of the night, a cab pulled up infront of Syaoran's apartments. A girl stepped out of it and payed the driver. 

She had long black hair, done up in 'odangos' (that is the only way I can describe it...) They weren't too long though. Her eyes were orange (or was it amber? I can't even describe her eyes right....TT) She smiled as shje confimred the address.

"Syaoran. After two years of searching for you...I finally found where you went to," she whispered to herself.

______  
Loup: Okay that's it, I am waking her up. *hits Sakura-san with a stick*

Sakura-san: ALRIGHT ALL READY I'M UP! Anyways, *said while hitting Loup with a mallet* I am truly sorry about the French. I don't know much Japanese, so I gave a French twist to it. 

Loup: Yeah. You even have Syaoran speaking some of it...

Syaoran: It is your fault..*glares at Loup*

Sakura-san: It is my fault, for I am the one writing the story. Anyhow, can anyone guess who the girl is yet? Well you should know...I do..it is *whispers name to Syaoran*goes pale* Her!! Oh no...

Sakura-san: Stay tuned for more. ... Mabye I should put up a notice on the first story to this, that this is separate from that title....~Sakura-san~

~ "Aozora to roorabureedo owaranai sutoori. Nishi kaze no kaerimichi. Watashi wa kyou mo genki desu!" - Sakura from "Nishi Kaze no Kaericmichi" (The West Wind's Way Home) {it's a song..} (translation: blue sky and rollerblades at the end of the story. The west wind's way home. I am full of energy today)~


	5. Mei Ling

Sakura-san: This one is shorter than the others, for I found a good place to end it. Ummm... let's see..I checked my reviews for the first part...and the reveiwer's name that I kept talking about with one of the previous chapters is pink cherry blossom. I thought that it would be better for me to tell you the correct name...^^ Ahem, boys, the disclaimer.

Syaoran: *grumble* Sakura-san does not own CardCaptor Sakura

Loup: *grumble* She does own me, just not my looks, only my personality, powers and what I wear. And she owns others with French names.

Syaoran: I am dreading this chapter...

Sakura-san: *evil smile*

~Chapter 5: Mei Ling~

Syaoran woke up early. He felt better today, but was still irratated at the fact that he didn't know what had been trying to kill him. It was so frusterating. He searched for Loup with his mind, but he was nowhere to be found in the apartment. Syaoran pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Ohayo, Syaoran," a female voice said.

Syaoran started and looked over to the door. Standing there, was the girl with the black hair done up in 'odangos.' She had a white skirt on, with a blue blouse.

"Mei Ling?!" Syaoran whispered with surprise.

Mei Ling ran over and jumped on him, knocking him back down on his back.

"Of course Syaoran!!! I have been looking for you ever since you left! Now after two years of searching, I found you! I wanted to see you after I got out of the hospital., but you had already dissapeared. Oh Syaoran!!!" Mei Ling shouted in an excited voice.

"How did you get in here?" Syaoran demanded irratably.

Mei Ling smiled. "I told the people at the desk, that I was your cousin, since I am, and they let me in! I have my own room right next to yours Syaoran!!"

Syaoran gave her a strange look. "But, Mei Ling-"

Mei Ling intteruppted him. "Now don't go bringing up the little incident out in the garden. It wasn't your fault, that my head was doing that. I can't even remember what it was..so don't blame youself! Anyways, I am going to your school, and staying right next door so we can be together when ever we want!"

Syaoran had been trying to get a word in edge wise, but Mei Ling wouldn't let him. _Where does she get the breath?!_

Mei Ling giggled softly, and layed her head down on Syaoran's chest. She was blushing. "I am so happy to see you again Syaoran!" she sighed with contentment.

Syaoran was trying to get up, but Mei Ling was holding him down. He cursed under his breath.

"What?!" Mei Ling asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing," Syaoran defended himself.

Mei Ling snuggled back into his chest.

"Hey, Syaoran!! Wake up in there! I just got back so-" 

Loup had walked into the room to find, Mei Ling snuggling Syaoran whilist laying on top of him. Loup began to snicker.

"Well, Syaoran...this was unexpected," Loup laughed.

Mei Ling's head whipped up at the sound of a voice that was identical to Sayoran's. She jumped off of Syaoran, and turned to look at Loup. Syaoran climbed out of bed.

She kept looking from Syaoran to Loup, and back to Syaoran. She turned back to Loup, and pointed a finger at him. "You! What are you doing impersinating my Syaoran!" She shouted.

Loup gave her a look that called her an idiot.

"Don't look at me that way! I will punish you for being a Syaoran imposter!" Mei Ling shreiked.

"Mei Ling!" Syaoran shouted and tried to grab her shirt, but she had already run off at Loup.

_Here we go...that girl has no self control!_

Loup smirked. He had caught that thought from Syaoran.

Mei Ling sent a kick at Loup's stomach. The guy just stepped aside, and Mei Ling missed.

"Even copying his reflexes?! You will pay for this!" Mei Ling shouted, and began sending more kicks at him.

"I am not copying Syaoran!! I am him in a sense," Loup shouted.

Mei Ling wasn't having any of it though. She continued to attack.

Syaoran was getting past the annoyed point. He felt that Loup was losing his patitence fast. Some of the anger was coming from him.

Mei Ling aimed at Loups head this time. It connected, and Loup fell back, clutching his head.

Syaoran, felt the blow, as if it had happened to him. He also clutched at his head. It hurt badly. Anger...extreme anger..coming from his other half. Syaoran tried to keep those feelings from reaching him, but his own anger fuled Loup's also.

Loup had enough. As Mei Ling attacked, he put up a sheild. Her foot connected with air.

"What?!"

Loup sent Mei Ling a glare, that reminded her of Syaoran. He narrowed his eyes, and dark energy shocked Mei Ling's foot.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop this before it went any farther and he got lost in the overpowering feelings.

"STOP IT!" He shouted. He used his own magic of wind. It swirled around him, and shot straight towards Loup.

It hit the sheild, and bounced.

Mei Ling tried to attack again, but Syaoran wrapped her in the wind.

Loup glared at Syaoran, and Syaoran glared back. Two identical glares.

"Gomenasai Loup," Syaoran apologized, before he struck with his magic. He knew that this was going to hurt himself as well. Syaoran raised two fingers in front of his face. "Thunder God answer my call!" Thunder broke through Loup's sheild and hit him on the head. It knocked him unconcious.

The winds around Mei Ling vainshed and she ran to Syaoran as she saw him wavering.

_He had to be kncoked out before he caused some major damage...he is still dark, I have to remember that.. he is still-_ Syaoran dropped to the floor, unconcious like Loup.

"Syaoran!" Mei Ling shouted.

_________  
Sakura-san: Oh how I love to leave things this way!!! ^^ *grin* Well there ya' go, Mei Ling is here.

Syaoran: Are you sure that is a good thing?

Loup: *angry mark* that girl is insane! Should've let me kill her

Sakura-san: Oh mabye I should've done that...NOT! As much as I don't like Mei Ling, I won't kill her off. Besides, Syaoran wouldn't allow that anyways.

Loup: Ummm where did Ryoko go? I liked her better

Sakura-san: *evil look and huge angry mark* NANI LOUP?! I sent Ryoko away...since you two are here. YOU LIKE HER BETTER HUH? WELL I MIGHT KILL YOU OFF THEN!!! *pulls out story outline and a pencil with an eraser*

Loup: Ummm, please don't! I'M SORRY!!  
Syaoran: *sweatdrop*

Sakura-san: *puts outline up* Anyways, more soon. (I hope my reader's from Love of the Darkness for the Light, will come and read this...)~ Sakura-san

~ "Kaze sae mo kanjinai itami mo shiranai mama de." - Melfina. From image song: A Date. (translatinon: I can't even feel the wind without knowing pain)~


	6. Sakura's Dream

Sakura-san: Hurrah! Reveiws!!!! Okay then, time to answer questions and explain things that I was asked about. Cherry Angel, thank you for the comliment on my French.(and the story line) I am not that good, for I have only had one year of it so far, but I keep my trusty dictionary with me as I write this. The song translations, I did explain that I didn't translate thoes...*blushes*. Fleur hasn't shown up, for she and Sakrua became 'one' in the first story. Basically, Sakrua is now Fleur in one body...mabye this will cause trouble later on...who knows? Ummm yeah the point is to focus on Syaoran and Loup, and the shadows at least for awhile. I have a big thing for Syaoran, so that kinda happened... Oh yes, Ryoko is from Tenchi Muyo. That's my nickname for my freinds, but I am on a CCS rampage, so Sakura-san is my new nickname. Okay, I'll answer and explain more after the chapter.

~Chapter 6: Sakura's Dream~

Sakura went to bed, that night late. She had been at Syaoran's house, tending to him and Loup. The whole while that girl glared at her. Sakura had known when she sensed something wrong from that apartment.

She stared at the wall oppisette her bed. "Who was that anyways?" she asked herself. 

The events of the night before came back to her head. _Loup had said that it could've been a spell that made Syaoran sick and cold like that. Hmm...lucky for me, Touya had to go back to college before he could talk to me about the whole magic thing._ Sakura sweatdroped as she thought of that little incident with Loup and herself.

Sakura began to get drowsy. So tired. She slipped into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura looked around. She was back in that mist filled place where she had met her past self. The lighted mist, swirling around her.

"Why am I here again?" She asked herself.

The mist swirled faster, and the scenery changed. She looked around. The Tokyo Tower at night. There was no moon, so it was dark.

"The Tokyo Tower?"

Then, she spoted two people. One, had deep black eyes. And dark blue hair that went down to her waist. Sakura recognized her as the girl that attacked her and Tomoyo in the Tower. The other one was completely in shadow.

"Who are you?" Sakura called. They didn't seem to hear her.

Sakura then noticed a third shadow. This time, she saw it was male. That somewhat wild brown hair, those brown eyes (actually I've heard them called amber...I am never sure...).

"Syaoran? Or is it Loup?" Sakura wondered. She didn't see both of them, though. Just one. And the one up there looked...evil. That was the only word for it. 

"What does this mean?!" Sakura shouted. The scene shifted again.

This time, Sakura was up on the Tower also. Once again, she wasn't noticed at all. She saw Syaoran and Loup. Only, she couldn't tell who was who. Too much shadow. 

She gasped. They were fighting. Magic flew everywhere. Sakura sensed that most of it was dark. The two women laughed.

One of the 'twins' was struck through the chest. Hard. Blood flew out from the place where he had been struck. The same happened on the other. Both fell, but the one who had struck the other, got back up after the blue-haired lady murmured something. The other one didn't move.

Sakura looked down at her hands. Blood. Blood covered her from the wounds of one of the 'twins'. 

"No..." she whispered. 

The scene changed back to the mists. It was her, and the body of either Syaoran, or Loup. She fearfully turned it over. But it vanished. 

Sakura was sinking now. Sinking into a pool of red. A pool of blood.

"HELP ME!!" ~~~~~~~~~

"HELP ME!" Sakura screamed as she woke up. She was drenched in a cold sweat.

Her father rushed into the room, for he had heard her cry out.

"Sakura-san what's wrong?!" He exclaimed with worry.

Sakura was shaking. Her eyes were blank.

"Sakura-san!" Fujitaka hollered with worry.

Sakura shook her head and looked at her father. (note her eyes aren't blank anymore) "I just had a bad dream, otu-san. I am sorry that I worried you," Sakura apologized in a scared voice.

Fujitaka hugged his daughter. "It's alright Sakura-san. Don't worry. It was just a dream."

"Hai..."

Fujitaka left after he was sure that his daughter was okay.

_Otu-san...the problem is, that dream was too real. Like a premonition..._

Sakura looked down to her hands which she had hidden from her father. Red covered them. 

"Blood..." She was covered in it from the waist down. Her father didn't know, for Sakura kept herself hidden.

Next Day......

Sakura had kept the dream from Tomoyo. But she couldn't keep it from Syaoran and Loup. They had to know. She got dressed in a white skirt, and a light green t-shirt, and then proceeded on to Syaoran's.

When Sakura got to Syaoran's apartment (it was a Sunday. Syaoran and Loup had missed school the other day, and Sakura had been late) she was greeted by the strange black haired girl.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

Sakura got nervous. "Umm...I need to talk to Syaoran and Loup," she answered, managing not to stutter.

Mei Ling developed an angry mark. "Why?"

"I have to tell them something important...that is if they have come concious yet..."

Mei Ling was _very _annoyed. "Syaoran is, and so is the imposter. BUt you wont talk to Syaoran!!"

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

Mei Ling growled under her breath. "Because-" she was cut off by Syaoran.

"Mei Ling, let her in!" He shouted.

Mei Ling did so reluctantly. "Syaoran, who is this?"

Syaoran sighed. "Mei Ling, this is Sakura. Sakura this is Mei Ling." 

Loup picked this time to add his own two cents. "The gaki!" he laughed. 

Mei Ling growled at him, and called him something in Chinease.

Loup raised an eyebrow, as did Syaoran. "That was uncalled for," they said at the same time.

Sakura was without a clue. She didn't know any Chinease. Lately, though she had found herself understanding things Loup occasionaly said in French.

Louop smirked at Mei Ling. "Tu es un g****!" he told her. She gave him a weird look. (translation: You are a b****. I didn't want to write it all the way out, but you hopefully can figure out what he called her)

Sakura and Syaoran started. They had understood it, thanks to their past lives. Only Syaoran's was the one talking.

"Loup!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran hollered. All to no effect. He and Mei Ling were arguing.

Syaoran sighed. He led Sakura onto the balcony to escape the noise.

"So, Sakura, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Umm, you knew something was wrong right off?" 

Syaoran nodded. "By your expression as Mei Ling opened the door. At least before she started with Loup. Plus, your aura is disturbed."

"Syaoran, I had a very bad dream last night..." Sakura told him all about it. When she was finished, he looked somewhat pale. The only show of uneasyness that he showed. Then she told him about the blood being on her when she woke up.

Syaoran now was giving Sakrua a very worried look. "Sakura, that dream was most likely a premonition," he said quietly.

Sakura nodded. "I figured. After becoming one with my past self, I learned a lot."

A loud thump from the inside of the apartment interrupted them. Sakrua and Syaoran ran inside.

Mei Ling was chasing Loup, while throwing things at him, and trying to hit him with a broom.

Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped.

Loup was running for his life. 

"You know, Mei Ling will most likely end up with a surprise waiting for her when she goes back to her room...and then I get to go deal with it," Syaoran sighed.

Sakura giggled, as she watched the scene. She sweatdropped also. Even though, outside she looked happy, inside she was still very disturbed. That dream had shaken her very badly. Worse, she recognized the blue haired girl from somewhere other than the Tokyo Tower. 

"Ma vie ancien..." she murmured softly, in the language that she had learned from her past, Fleur. (translation: My past life)

That dream...so real...too real. Sakura was sure that it was going to happen, and not too far into the future.

_______  
Sakura-san: Okay then. Joy, and Meruru-chan, thank you for the compliments!!!! Lady AA-chan, thank you also for the comlpliments ^^. I have no plan to make Loup and Mei Ling fall in love, that would be too creepy. And the comedy between Syaoran and Loup, I figured that I'd make them somewhat oppisette, so comedy came! Besides, we all needed a laugh in here too, ne? Ja ne, is just fine by the way. I use that a lot more than bye, or what not....Adieu is pretty cool too! ^^ I don't know why I have put French into this...it is alternate universe after all, so I guess that it is aloud. Besides, I know more French than Japanese. (hey! I can say that in French!!! D' ailleurs, je sais plus francais que japonais. ^^ anyways...)

Enough with my French...see you at the next chappie! ~Sakura-san

~ "Je ne veux pas travailler!" - from....(I can't remember the song...) Translation: I don't want to work. (this one I did translate)~


	7. Sunday Outing

Sakura-san: Konnichiwa minna-san! (or Ohayo if it is morning when you read this.) As a special treat and by request of Cherry Angel, I have got _Sakura_ to come and host part of this. After all, the boys need a break! _Sakura, _disclaimer just to remind ppls!

__

Sakura: *nods and smiles sweetly* Sakura-san does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its original charecters. She does own, Loup jsut not his appearance. Sakrua-san also owns all of the people with French names in this story. *another sweet smile*

Sakura-san: You are just so kawaii _Sakura_!

~Chapter 7: Sunday Outing~

Sakura and Syaoran had managed to finally get Loup and Mei Ling calmed down. Syaoran had sent Mei Ling back to her apartment, so she could cool down. Bad idea. 

Syaoran had been right about Mei Ling finding a surpirise from Loup in her room. There was a loud scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!SNAKES!!!!!!!EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!"

Loup burst out into a fit of histarical laughing. 

Syaoran sent him a glare that was ignored, before running to Mei Ling's apartment with Sakura.

They found Mei Ling standing on a chair that was near the door. They entire floor of the room was covered with live snakes. Many of which were poisonous.

Sakura backed out into the hall upon seeing them. She was shaking with fear, and looked sick at the sight of so many snakes.

Syaoran didn't look scared, but was smart enough not to walk into that room.

/LOUP!!!/

Loup was rolling in the air, laughing himself to tears, when that though came form Sayoran. The shock of it, made Loup fall to the gound hard.

//Yes, Syaoran?//

/Get here now!!!!!/

Loup grumbled under his breath and walked next door to Mei Ling's apartment room. He was smart enough not to float where people could see.

When he peeked into Mei Ling's room, he saw her on the chair, shaking. That just made Loup begin to laugh again.

Syaoran developed a hige angry mark. "Get rid of them now!" He hissed.

Loup pouted, but waved his hand. The snakes vanished, and Mei Ling got off of the chair.

The first thing she did, was to walk over to Loup and hit him as hard as possible across the face.

"OW!" Syaoran and Loup both shouted and grabed their cheeks.

"Syaoran, why are you saying ow also?" Mei Ling and Sakura asked at the same time. Mei Ling shot Sakrua a glare.

Syaoran and Loup bothed sighed. "Too long of a story," they mumbled.

An hour later....

Sakura, brightened everyone's spirits with a spirited, "Let's go out and have some fun!"

Everyone else agreed, including Mei Ling.

"Yeah, but where are we going to go?" Mei Ling asked, in a haughty tone.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know...the park or something like that? We can't afford to leave Tomoeda. It is too expensive.

Loup smiled secretly.

Syoaran noticed. He hated it when Loup smiled like that. "Loup, what do you have planned now?" Syaoran sighed.

Mei Ling and Sakrua gave Loup and Syaoran a thoughful look.

"Do tell," Mei Ling growled.

"You better not be ungrateful, Mei Ling-gaki. This is going to take too much energy, and it might wipe out Syao-" He stopped there at a warning glance from Syaoran.

Loup coughed. "Anyways..." The apartement shifted. 

They were all on the roof of the Tokyo Tower.

"Amazing!" Sakura gasped as she saw the view. "This is even better than the observation deck below us!"

Mei Ling nodded, not caring now wether or not she agreed with Sakura.

Loup smiled with satisfaction. He looked a little whiped out though. Syaoran could feel it through the link.

"Are you going to be okay?" Syaoran whispered.

Loup nodded. "Yeah. Just with rest. It takes a lot to teleport normaly, but teleporting three other people with you, takes even more. We needed a Sunday outing anyways. As much as I don't like that Mei Ling..."

Mei Ling had heard that. She stomped over to Loup and Syaoran. She grabbed Syaoran by the arm and proceeded to holler at Loup.

Syaoran, sweatdropped, and got a funny look on his face. (you know the look he always gets while Mei Ling hangs off of him... -_-;)

Loup rolled his eyes. It was strange seeing someone who looks exactly like Syaoran, roll his eyes. Moreso, since Syaoran never acted the way Loup acts.

"You know, Mei Ling-gaki...I don't have to pretend to be this nice to you," Loup stated in a bored voice. He then stretched and yawned.

Mei Ling got very upset. She released Syaoran, and charged at Loup. "You're challenging me! And I accept!! Syaoran imposter!!!!!!" She hollered.

Sakura noticed the commotion. "And this was supposed to be a nice Sunday outing..." she mumbled.

Syaoran tried to keep Mei Ling from shoving Loup off the side. Sakura decided to help.

The result, was Syaoran and Sakura falling over the edge of the Tower.

Mei Ling was upset now. "SYAORAN!!!" She hollered.

Loup was not any less upset. "SAKURA!!! AIBOU!!" He shouted. He surprised himself once again. He had called Syaoran 'aibou' out loud.

Mei Ling was too worried to holler at Loup for the moment.

Sakura was panicked at first, but something inside of her told her to calm down. She did, and concentrated on her power...hers and Fleur's. The powers that were one.

"Fly...I need to fly..." she murmured. Her wings sprouted from her back. (Incfluenced heavily by Escaflowne the Movie. One particular scene that I like)

Syaoran wasn't panicking, but he was worried. Worried for Sakura and himself. And also Loup.

Sakura flew over to Syaoran and grabbed his hand. She carried him like that all the way back to the roof.

Mei Ling was amazed as Sakura landed back on the roof of the observation deck. "She has...wings?"

Loup sighed with releif. Sakura's wings dissapeared.

"Are you okay Syaoran?" she asked tenderly.

Syaoran nodded and straightened out his pants, and shirt. He then glared at both Mei Ling and Loup.

"You two could have gotten Sakura and myself killed!" He shouted.

Syaoran also added something in Loup's head. /You could have gotten yourself killed too! Especially if I had gone splat./

Sakura noticed, Loup's glare and sulk change into a look of concentration. _They must be talking inside each other's heads. It must be hard living that way...but I wonder if there is more to the connection than what they told me..._

//I know that...gomenasai aibou...//

Syaoran started. Surprise flicked across his face. Mei Ling and Sakura both noticed it.

"Syaoran?" Mei Ling asked tenderly.

Sakura was smart and didn't say anything. She knew that Syaoran might tell her later what had been said.

Syaoran came out of his stupor. "Well, this day turned out to not be so good as an outing as we wished. This is a nice place to visit though...we should leave, before something else like what happened happens again," Syaoran said, in a false cheerful voice.

That worried Sakura even more. Syaoran never tried to sound cheerful like that, he didn't usualy sound really cheerful, even when he was. Sakura knew something was wrong too.

Mei Ling had noticed too, seeing the fact that she had know Syaoran for a long time.

"Loup-"

Loup nodded. "I can probably get us back now."

They all were back in Tomoeda in the blink of an eye. Mei Ling went to her apartment, partially at Syaoran's insistance, and partially because Loup was staying in the same apartment room as Syaoran.

Sakura had tried to talk to Syaoran, but he had said that he was fine.

Sakura felt a little hurt that Syaoran wouldn't confide in her. But when she thought it over, she felt better. _I suppose that it was something that he doesn't want me to worry about, or jsut something that he wants to keep secret. Which is understandable. _ Her thoughts turned back to her dream of the previous night. _I hope that this peace we have, or as close to peace there is, will last and that dream never comes..._

Ombre snikered as she heard the girl's thoughts from the dimension that she lived in. "Stupid, Fleur now Sakura. You have fortelling powers. That dream will enevatably happen. We just need to snatch Loup and-"

A chuckle interrupted Ombre. It was Malhuer.

"My dear Ombre, why do you assume that it is Loup whom we will take?"

"Because you said-"

Malhuer held up a hand for silence. "We need both of them Ombre. That has just come to my attention. Syaoran is the one we tried to get rid of, but Loup saved him. If we take Syaoran to this side, then Loup will be ours soon. With them connected the way they are it should be easy."

Ombre began to protest more. "Lady Mahuer! Syaoran isn't even dark! He is...grey! That is the only way to put it!"

Malhuer laughed. It wasn't a pretty sound. "Even grey has black. That is Loup. He cares so much for his 'aibou'" - Malheur said this in a mocking tone, "that he'll follow soon after. We can control the Syaoran boy easily enough and use our own powers through him, that getting Loup will be a sinch!"

Ombre bowed her head. "You are right my lady. I am sorry for challenging your knowlege."

Malheur nodded her forgivness. "We have to move quickly."

____________

__

Sakura: Well that was interesting...Syaoran and myself fell off of the Tokyo Tower...why is it always there that things take palce?

Sakura-san: *shrugs* I dunno. That is where lots of things happen in animes. It is a magic magnet!!!

__

Sakura: *sweatdrop* I guess you're right... At least I have wings

Sakrua-san: Thanks to me!! *looks very proud of herself* Oh yes, I mentioned that the whole falling and catching scene was inspired by a scene in Escaflowne the Movie. (one of my fav. scenes!!) I don't own that anime either. *sheds a tear*

__

Sakura: Daijoubu? 

Sakura-san: *nods* Anyways, look out for more chapters!! And I'll keep having _Sakura_ here hosting with me!!

__

Sakura: *cute smile*

Sakura-san: KAWAII!!!! See ya'll soon. (I update fast remember? At least until school starts on the 19th of August...) Ja ne! Adieu! ~Sakura-san

~ "I just love hearing about family problems," - Miki from Utena episode 6: "Take Care Miss Nanami!" (note: not from a song. and this quote is from the dubb)~


	8. Aibou

Sakura-san: Okay then, this chapter done. Three chappies in one update!! Hurrah! This one is turning out longer than the first one...by way of pages. This particular chapter is kinda long, five pages according to my computer. But okies, things are getting crazier...

__

Sakura and Sakura-san: Enjoy the fic!

~Chapter 8: 'Aibou'~

Syaoran stared blankly at his desk. He was still confused about what Loup had called him. For that reason, he had slammed walls down in his mind so Loup couldn't look in his thoughts or talk to him that way. Syaoran just wanted to think about it. Sakura had been worried when she saw that Syaoran was being so closed up. She became even more so when she saw the distress on Loup's face.

Sakura caught Loup by the arm. She knew Syaoran and Loup enough to tell them apart by the looks in their eyes. That kind of surprised the class, and they always went to her if they wanted to talk to one of the 'Li twins' they called them. Mei Ling wasn't too happy about Loup posing as Syaoran's twin, but she knew to keep quiet about it.

"Loup, I need to talk to you, alone," Sakrua told Loup urgently. 

He nodded and walked with her out to the hallway.

"What is it Sakura?" Loup asked.

"Loup, do you know why Syaoran seems so distant?" Sakura asked.

Loup cocked his head at her. "He just had a shock to his system, that was my fault. I called him 'aibou'...and I never call anyone that, or even think of them as a compainion, except now for Syaoran. Fleur was one I thought of that way, and then I fell in love with her...but...I think he needs to sort it out in his mind. That kid doesn't like things that he can't explain."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "That he doesn't. I remember when that cold had him, he looked ready to kill the person who did it...we still have to figure that one out..."

Loup sighed, and closed his eyes in a frown. "He's like me, and wouldn't feel bad at all if he kills the person that did it-"

Sakura grabbed Loup's hands. "You know who did it?!"

Loup turned red. Blushing. He also sweatdropped. "Y-yes."

"WHO?!" Sakura shouted. People in the hallway stopped and stared at them. Sakura nervously waved them on and laughed. "Who?" she repeated quieter.

"A person that really should be dead, but I guess was reincarnated. Her name is Ombre, and she works for Malhueur." (did I actually spell that stupid name right?!!)

Syaoran continued to stare at his desk. He was deep in thought. Thoughts about being called 'aibou' thoughts about all that had been happening.

But for the moment his system was still shocked about Loup.

_Why did he call me that? He never did before, and he never seemed worried about anyone else...mabye it was because if I had died, he would to. But I think it was more than that...mabye. And then, when he and Mei Ling were fighting, I sensed something...coming from...Mei Ling!!_

Me Ling had walked out into the hall, with a secret smile on her face. Her eyes were blank. 

Syaoran felt her aura. It was hers, but something was covering it. Someone else's aura. Shadowing it...shadow..shadow. Something of that sparked a memory.

"OMBRE!" Syaoran shouted. The class span to see what was wrong. Syaoran didn't care. He knew now. The one who tried to kill him, with cold. The one who had tried to send Loup and Syaoran off the Tokyo Tower. That woman who was using Mei Ling as a carryer of her power, for Mei Ling had been born without magic. The class continued to stare.

/LOUP!!!!! LOOK OUT!! YOU AND SAKURA LOOK OUT!!!/

Loup jerked forward at the sudden crumbling of the mental walls that kept him and Syaoran's minds separate. And then the outburst from Syaoran.

"Loup?" Sakura asked.

"My aibou...he just warned me about something. He told us both to look out, but why-" Loup stopped he sensed why.

Sakura did also.

Mei Ling had walked out of the classroom, and was standing behind Sakura.

Sakura whipped around and ended up falling back into Loup, who steadied her. 

"Thank you, Loup."

Loup nodded and returned his glare to Mei Ling.

"Well so nice to see you here attending shcool like a child," Mei Ling snarled.

"You're one to talk Ombre..." Loup sighed.

Mei Ling's face contorted into a glare. "Well, I see you've found Fleur's reincarnation then...well Loup, your 'aibou' isn't out here to help you. Do you think he cares anymore?"

Loup growled in his throat. He sounded so much like Syaoran...Sakura never wanted anyone, especially Syaoran or Loup to make that sound at her.

There were too many students in the hallway for Sakura to risk using magic. She had no idea how they were supposed to defend themselves against a Mei Ling, with magic. Also, Sakura didn't want to hurt the girl.

Syaoran jumped onto his desk and began hopping on them towards the door. Ailse would take to long.

_Sakura...she won't hurt Ombre while she is using Mei Ling. Sakura's kind heart could get her killed...mabye it is a good thing that Loup is ruthless and I am close to it..._

He was almost there. Syaoran threw himself at the door, but found that a feild of energy had been set up there. He was thrown backwards. The class gasped in amazement. They all backed away from the door. 

Syaoran stood up and stared out through the feild. Mei Ling/Ombre (for the moment) had Loup and Sakrua cornered. Loup looked like he was making fun of Mei Ling/Ombre.

Syaoran felt great agitation slipping through the link. 

//Aibou, what happened?//

Syaoran accepted being called aibou. At least by Loup. They were companions after all, and Syaoran cared for his past self, not because of the fact that he is him, but because it was if Loup was family. Sakura was more important to Syaoran than Loup was also. His own agiataion was building too.

/Someone set up a sheild on the door so I can't leave the room. Are they coming after you?/

//I don't know...//

"Don't worry Syaoran, you're the one I am going to take with me."

Syaoran turned around fast. Malhueur was standing by the chalkboard.

Now that she was in light, it could be seen that she had long black hair, cold grey eyes, and pale skin. She was tall. Her outfit was nothing more than a long, black kimono.

"Malhueur I presume?" Syaoran hissed.

She nodded. 

The class was seriously freaked out now. They all backed into the far corner of the classroom.

Syaoran flipped back up onto a desk. He then pulled out the little ball thingy that his sword comes out of, and brought it out.

Malhuer raised an eyebrow at him. "Using Light magic instead of the little bit of dark magic you have? You really are grey, in terms of darkness and light. Even though your aura is green..."

The class continued to watch.

"Wow! We're experiancing a supernatural phenomenon!" Naoko exclaimed. 

"THUNDER GOD ANSWER MY CALL!" Syaoran shouted.

Lightning shot down at Malhueur. She laughed and it dissapeared before it hit her. 

_How did she do that?!_

"My turn Syaoran," Malhueur hissed. Her magic was like Loup's, she didn't have to shout anything or raise an arm. She just did something.

Dark energy reached out and grabbed Syaoran. It hurt bad.

"I want to hurt Loup as well, while Ombre is distracting him and Sakura."

Syaoran screamed.

Sakura was scared. She admitted it. She couldn't use her magic for there were too many people her in the hallway, and she didn't want to hurt Mei Ling, even though she knew that it was Ombre controlling the girl.

"Loup, what are we going to do?" Sakrua asked.

Loup didn't answer. Sakura felt him shaking. She turned her head up at him. "Loup?"

Loup had his teeth grit tightly. Sakura saw blood run down his forehead. 

Mei Ling/Ombre smirked. "What, don't know all about the link between those two? About how they feel the same pain the other does, how if one dies, the other dies too?"

Sakura's exression said that she didn't. She had had enough of this. She didn't care who saw now. Her aura glowed white, and the Star Wand appeared.

"What are you planning to do with that Sakura?" Mei Ling/Ombre sneered.

Sakura pointed the star part at her. "I am sorry about this Mei Ling," she whispered. 

Light shot from it, and bound Mei Ling/Ombre. Then Sakura knocked her out.

She ran to the door, but that energy feild was still up.

"S-sakura, d-don't! Y-you can't get in there," Loup hollered through grit teeth.

Sakura tried and tried, but it was no use. She watched helplessly as Malhueur fought Syaoran. She tried again.

The people in the hall were still staring.

Loup walked up behind Sakura. He saw what Malhueur was doing to his aibou. He also felt it. 

Syaoran let out another scream as he was continually blasted by Malhueur. he couldn't even try to defend himself. 

She walked towards him, and grabbed his hand.

Syaoran felt his mind go blank, his head droped to his chest. He and Malhueur dissapeared.

So did the energy baring the door.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura screamed. Tears were running down her face. She fell to her knees by his sword. Syaoran had dropped it.

Sakura looked at it through her tears. "His sword..."

Loup had followed her inside. (note: class is still watching all of this) He was staring at the spot where Syaoran had been.

"Aibou...my aibou.." he murmured with sadness. He too, noticed the sword.

Loup walked over and picked it up. Sakura looked at him.

Loup gripped the hilt tightly. He was enraged. He gathered all of his magic. 

Sakrua sensed this. "Loup what are you going to do?!" She shreiked.

Loup didn't care who he killed in the process, but he was going to get his aibou back. For once, in these past months he didn't care that he could destroy this planet, or that he was darkness. He wanted to kill every last one of those that took his aibou, and anyone who tried to interfere. They took is grey, leaving him with nothing but darkness. He had to destroy. Destroy unitl they were forced out of hiding. "Kill them all. Everything," he growled.

"Loup!" Sakura shouted. She was ignored.

Loup let out a wordless cry and burst from the room, still grasping Syaoran's sword. Sakura stayed where she was, not having the heart to follow him, even though she knew she should.

Naoko, Rika, and Chiaharu came over and tried to comfort her.

Sakura was oblivious to their efforts. The only thing that was in her mind was Syaoran. She continued to say his name under her breath. 

Loup stormed through the hallways, blowing apart anything in his way, such as doors. _My abiou...they have him...his mind. I can't even get to him through the link...and I am not feeling the effects of what Malhueur did to knock him out. Not a good sign. Aibou...my aibou..._

The teacher that had given Loup a hard time before was late, so he didn't know about the events of the morning. He smirked as he saw the fact that Loup was headed off campus. He had been told about Syaoran and Loup being 'twins'. This guy seemed to have a sixth sense to figure out that this wasn't Syaoran, or mabye it was the fact that Syaoran didn't leave campus while school was in session.

"Well, Loup, where do you think you're going?" the stupid teacher sneered. He apparentaly didn't notice the look on Loup's face.

Anger...rage, the want to kill...to strike out at someting, use the powers he was born with. Loup felt all of this. 

"Why don't you answer? You too stupid or intimidated to answer a teacher? I guess so," the teacher snarled. He reached forward to grab Loup by the ear and drag him back into the school.

Loup jumped back from him. "Listen, you mistake of a human being. You don't know what you are dealing with. I may be a part of Syaoran, but I am his dark side, and the darkness of this world. You should think before you speak," he growled back. He sounded feroucious now.

The teacher was barely phased. "You are a nut case. Come on, back into the school so you can be punished for leaving!" Once again, the teacher stepped forward.

"I warned you. And the only reason I did was for Syaoran. I didn't want to have to make him hate me for killing you, or make him feel like a murderer through this connection we have, but you didn't listen," Loup hissed in a cold voice. 

Once again, the teacher was barely phased.

Loup was begining to get a wild look in his eyes. He was too far away from Syaoran now. The thing that kept him in check, and away from the influences of evil around here had been Syaoran. Now Loup had nothing to restrain him back, except Sakura, but she wasn't out here.

The teacher grabbed Loup by the arm. That proved to be fatal. The teacher's arm melted, and he screamed in pain.

Loup smiled. Not a good smile. It was the kind of smile that you give your enemys as you kill them. "You are in my way, so DIE!!!!"

At that, the teacher's eyes rolled into his head, and he let out one final scream, before dying.

"Loup! What have you done?!" Sakura shreiked. She had finaly been able to make herself move. She ran to Loup, but stepped back as she saw the body of the teacher. The skin was black, as if he had been burned to death from the inside.

Sakura noticed that Loup was shaking, so she hugged him. The only thing she could think to do. She felt a wetness on her head, and she realized that Loup was crying. _He never cries..._

"Loup, we'll get him back okay? We'll get him back..." Sakura murmured gently, but her tears had started again.

Loup didn't answer, but fell to his knees, and Sakura did the same. For the moment, Loup had been brought out of his murderous rage of darkness, by Sakura. 

________  
_Sakura_: Poor Syaoran and Loup...

Sakura-san: *nods* I am strange...I've noticed a pattern with my fics...*gets totally off topic* 

__

Sakura: *sweatdrop* Umm, okay since she is lost in thought...R/R for her please!

Sakura-san: Please do! *begins muttering something about story line*

__

Sakura: *more sweatdrops* 

~ "No Excellency. You are the one who wants to commit suicide. Pay up and eat up." - Peppino from _The Count of Monte Cristo_ by Alexander Dumas (prounounced: Doomaw) Note: this quote is from the book~


	9. Truth

__

Sakura: Sakura-san, decided to take a break, so I will be doing the intro for this chappie. *smiles kawaii like* Okies, now to read out what she told me to...*pulls out peice of paper* To Pink Cherry Blossom _Thank you for forgiving me for getting your name wrong...^^;. I am one absent minded person. Umm you're welcome for the dedication of the chappie. I am sorry to say that anymore school scenes will be serious, what with Syaoran being kidnapped and Loup going insane and all...but I'll see what I can do about another funny come the end of this story. ~Sakura-san_ *puts paper up* Okay, now on to the story.

~Chapter 9: Truth~

Later on, Sakura and Loup were at the apartment where Loup and Syaoran lived. Sakura had taken Mei Ling to her room, after she was sure that Ombre's presence was gone from the unconcious girl.

Sakura had told her father that she was staying at Tomoyo's house. She needed to talk to Loup. He had been so quiet the rest of the day.

"Umm, Loup, if I may ask, what did you do that killed that teacher?" She asked nervously. This is something that she had wonered about strangely. Whatever it had been, it had been bad. She sensed that much.

Loup was acroos the room, sitting on a window sill. They were in the small living room. Moonlight fell across his face, and body. He was wering black again, only this time it was a different outfit. His pants were black jeans, he had a black t-shirt on, only a black coat-type thing, that flared out at the bottom, which was at the back of his knees. He had been looking out the window. He now look at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"I destroyed him from the inside," he answered simply, and then began to go into more detail. "Bascially, I took the darkness inside of him, seeing as I can do that for what I am, and used it to eat his insides, and burn his soul. For him, it would have felt like, something worse than fire rushing through your body at an agonizingly slow rate. Even though the process is quick, it feels bad enough that it seems longer. Each of his organs in successon rotted and-"

"STOP!" Sakura hollered. She couldn't take anymore description of what had been done to that teacher. She didn't think that anyone deseerved a fate like that. She wanted to ask why he had done such a thing. She was appalled now. Sakura backed away from him. To think that he could do things like that to people with just a thought. Sakura gave him a look of repulsion, even though she didn't want to.

Loup noticed. Tears began to silently run down his face. Sakura saw them in the moonlight. 

"Sakura...I don't want to be that way...but with my aibou gone, I can't stop myself...society today has great influence on darkness. It eats up the souls of everyone, except you. But Sakura, I...I..." Loup stopped and vanished.

"Loup..." she whispered. _Loup...what is going on with you and Syaoran?_

Loup had teleported to the roof of the apartment. He put his head on his knees. 

//Syaoran! Where are you?! Please...answer! Aibou!!//

Loup kept calling out in his mind, but to no effect. He tried to sense Syaoran, but they were too far apart. "Syaoran must not be in this dimension then..." Loup murmured. He knew that his sanity was slipping. Without Syaoran, there to keep him from influences around here...and from his natural nature, Loup knew that he was going to end up going insane. Just like so long ago.

Loup sighed. He even felt like he was falling in love with Sakura. Mabye that was from Syaoran's influence, or mabye because of the fact that Sakura was Fleur reincarnated. So many emotions...too confusing.

"The truth is...I hate this world...I can't stand it. Too many emotions, and problems...I hate everyone who lives in this world. Everyone except Syaoran...and mabye Sakura," Loup murmured to himself.

"I am sorry you feel that way Loup. I really am."

Loup kept his head down. He knew it was Sakura. He recognized the voice and aura. He didn't even need to ask how she got up here. She was the Light in the world after all.

"Well, that is the truth. I always hated this world. But when I woke up inside Syaoran, and met you, and watched everything...I started to like it more. After the time when I tried to destroy it and you two killed me, and began living with Syaoran. I started to actually love this place. Everything was peaceful. At least until I was forcefully reminded of the fact that evil still is here and I am darkness. And the emotions, the hate, the love, the sorrow...too much. That is why I hate it once again. And everyone in this world," Loup sobbed. He was shaking with tears.

Sakura walked over and gently put a hand on Loup's shaking shoulder. "But Loup, this world had so much sweetness too. Yes there is the bad side, but then it is the bad that supports the good. And I don't belive that you hate this world as much as you say. I think that you are just so torn apart by what has happened, that you hate everything right now. That is the truth I belive Loup," Sakura said softly and kindly.

Loup looked up at her with his tear stained face. Sakura still couldn't get over the fact that Loup's face was identical to the one she loved.

"You may be right, Sakura...that might be the case. But I do hate this place. Although I will protecte it for you and Syaoran. I'll try to like it. But first, I need to vent my rage on someone. Such as that b**** Malhueur. And not to mention Malhueur. So lets figure out how to get my aibou back. Before I lose my mind completely to the darkness."

Sakura nodded. She was disturbed, though at the glint in Loup's eyes. She also had felt something in her bristle at the name Ombre. Sakura ignored it and tried to ignore the glint in Loup's eye. "Okay. We should go inside first, so we don't get sick." Sakura feared that her dream was going to come true by the next new moon. 

Loup teleported himself and her back inside the apartment. _Truth be told Sakrua, Fleur, I might already be insane..._

_________  
_Sakura_: I am happy to say that Sakura-san is back from her break

Sakura-san: Yepers!! Short chapter, but oh well. This story is already going to be longer than the first one. Considering the fact that Chapter 10 (or was it 9?) ended the first part of this...and this one isn't done yet. Still have battles to go and after math. ^______^ 

__

Sakura: *nods* Can't wait to see what happens

Sakura-san: Well stay for more. (MORE FRENCH COMING!!!) lol. Anyways...Ja Ne! Au revoir!

~ "Nishi kaze no kaerimichi..." - Sakrua from Nishi Kaze no kaerimichi. (song) Translation: The west wind's way home. (notes: I have used another quote from this song before. So you ppl know that I don't own this song at all. And I didn't translate it! ^_v)~


	10. Insanity Point

Sakura-san: Umm, I am getting weird....

__

Sakura: You shouldn't say that

Sakura-san: *sweatdrop* Ano...arigato _Sakura_. Oh yes, special thanks go out to Meruru-chan, for her compliments on the originality of this fic. THANK YOU MERURU-CHAN!!!!!!! *big smile* And about my updating fast...I love writing. So I write as much as possible and then post it. Then there are weekends when I can't usually get online to post, so I end up with a lot for my next update. another thankyou!

~Chapter 10: Insanity Point~

Syaoran opened his eyes, to find nothing but blackness stretching all around him. He gingerly sat up. His head ached. He felt around the area that he was in for his sword, but it wasn't there. 

"Either they took if from me, or it is back in the classroom," he mumbled. He felt a twinge of annoyance. Annoyance at the fact that they managed to get his sword away from him. The darkness didn't bother Syaoran at all.

//...A...b..u.!//

/Loup?! Loup?! Where are you?! Is Sakura safe??! LOUP!!/ 

Syaoran wasn't geting through. The little bit that got to Syaoran was so broken up anyways. Syaoran sighed.

"Guess I can't get a hold of him..."

Someone laughed. "That's right. you can't. For you two are in different dimensions. And it is too difficult to communitacte between two dimensions."

Syaoran bounded to his feet, even though his head protested by sending sharp pain down his neck. Syaoran ignored it. "Ombre!" He shouted.

"What getting some of your past memories from Loup now?" Ombre asked in a causual tone.

Syaoran didn't answer. He just growled in his throat. "It is cowardly to hide in shadows!" He shouted.

Another laugh came from Ombre. "Foolish child, my name means Shadow, so it isn't cowardly at all."

"It doesn't matter what your name is-" here Syaoran called her a bad name in Chinese (I don't know any Chinese so...) - "It is still cowardly to hide in shadow, especially when one hides in oneself!"

Syaoran heard Ombre snarl. "Well, it won't matter to you for much longer! I am here to steal your soul, so I can use that body of yours! How do you think I used Mei Ling?"

Syaoran felt fury arise in an instant at those words. _Mei Ling! My cousin Mei Ling...no they got her..even though she didn't have magic...those no good..._

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MESS WITH HER?!" Syaoran bellowed. (gee, as much I as don't like Mei Ling, she is family to Syaoran...) He lashed out with his lighter magic. Flames shot out into the shadows around Syaoran, illuminating Ombre. She was smirking.

"Don't you know that more light, just creates more shadow?" She sneered.

Syaoran glared at her. Right into her eyes. She looked a little disturbed at the rage in Syaoran's eyes. 

"That may be true, but there is grey inbetween!" Syaoran shouted. More flame shot towards Ombre. She just blinked and shadow covered it.

"Now for you little brat," Ombre hissed.

Syaoran felt a tearing sensation. It hurt badly. He fought the best he could but, the pain just increased, and soon, there was nothing.

Loup and Sakura were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea. They werew discussing where Syaoran might be, and ways to get him back.

Loup was trying his best to look optimistic and to try to keep the insane light out of his eyes, but he wasn't suceeding.

"Loup, since you can't talk to him, is he not on this planet anymore?" Sakura asked.

Loup stretched his neck. It felt sore. _Probably from Syaoran..._ "Even if he was on another planet, we could communicate. He is most likely in another dimension on this world. I can still feel him very faintly, and still feel the pain he feels, but communication is impossible because of the fact that he is no longer in the same dimension as I am," Loup answered in a flat, emotionless voice.

Sakura shivered because of the fact that it was emotionless, and because as he talked, that light in his eyes had grown even more sharp and murderous. "Well, do you know which dimension he was taken to?" Sakura asked carefully. She was also trying to keep a reign on her emotions. She was nearing emotional breakdown at the loss of Syaoran. She didn't want him hurt. Loup was here though, and that gave her a better chance of finding Syaoran.

"I have an idea. Since I know Malhueur and Ombre personaly." The names were said with an extreme hate.

Sakura controlled her fear of him that had arisen. "Y-you knew them?"

Loup nodded. "Tous les duex du elles...je veux tuer...je veux tuer tous les duex du elles..." he growled in French. (translation: Both of them, I want to kill...I want to kill both of them.) 

Sakura coughed softly.

Loup blushed. "I am sorry about that..." he apologized in Japanese again.

"It's okay Loup..."

Loup stretched and yawned. "Anyways...I know how to get there, but I am not sure if I can-" Loup cut off suddenly, and grabbed the sides of his head. He fell off of his chair, to the floor.

Sakura jumped up and ran over to Loup. "Loup! What's wrong? Tell Me!" She shouted.

Loup answered through grit teeth. "They are doing something to my aibou!"

Sakura knew that Loup thought of Syaoran as an aibou. "Do you know what Loup?!" She asked frantically. Without a thought, the Star Wand appeared in her hands.

Loup let out a horrible scream. He then collasped to the floor.

"Loup?! Loup?! Don't leave me here by myself!!!" Sakura shreiked.

Loup raised his head. "My aibou's soul...it's gone. They took his soul..."

Sakura started back at those words. "Syaoran's soul...?" She was in a state of shock now. A low growl from Loup brough her back to reality and the seriousness of Loup's mental state. She stepped away from him. She sensed his power welling up. All of it darker than the darkest night.

Loup climbed up from the floor. He kept his head down as he stood up. Air swirled around him, and he was wearing different clothes. They were cerimonial robes, like Syaoran's, only different in color and what was on them. For starters, the places that were green on Syaorans, were black on Loup. The orange parts were deep red, like blood. So was all of the places that were originally yellow. Also, the parts of it that were normaly black, were done in the same blood red, and the white parts just weren't there anymore.

Sakura recognized this outfit, or rather her past life that she had become one with did. _That is the outfit he wore when he nearly destroyed the world..._

Loup looked at Sakura. Straight into her eyes. Like Syaoran's they were hypnotizing in a way. But still, now they were different. Filled with insane anger and rage. The color of them had changed also. They were darker. A very deep brown, so brown that they were almost black. 

"Loup..." Sakura murmured with pity. She was frightened too. His eyes...so insane..filled with hate, anger, rage, and they also looked lost.

"Fluer Cerise, Kinomoto Sakura, whatever you prefer at this point," Loup began in a dead, cold voice, "you can follow if you wish, but this is my battle."

The ceiling exploded (for the second time...I feel sorry for this building..-_-;), and Loup flew out of it.

Sakura stared up through the hole. "He has reached the insanity point..."

_______-

Sakura-san: Hanging, hanging, ever hanging. ^^ I like leaving things this way.

__

Sakura: *nods* 

Sakrua-san: More soon...this IS longer than Love of the Darkness for the Light. Oh well...After I finish this one, I don't know if I will write another one for this series....most likely not...but if I decide to, I'll let y'all know about it before I start writing it. Au revoir! Ja ne! ~ Sakura-san

~ "We can get a dream!" - from Get a Dream. a Megami Kouhousei image song, sung by the candidates.~ 


	11. Fighting in the Dark

Sakura-san: Sorry about the sudden lag in updates. I ran into writers block. Fortunatly I have come out of it. So enough talking and on to the fic.

~Chapter 11: Fighting in the Dark~

Sakura stopped staring, and sprouted her wings. She then flew up after Loup. "I have to find him before he does something that he'll regret..." SHe told herself. Inside she was crying. Her mind was reeling. _His soul...Syaoran's soul...my Syaoran...Syaoran_. Sakura kept reapeating his name in her thoughts.

She noticed as she flew, how bright the moonlight was. _At least there is light...not like my dream, so there might be a chance of it not happening._

Loup ran on the streets, needing physical exersise to remind him of the fact that he was still alive. His black robes flew in the wind that he was creating around himself. Using his magic was another good way to remind yourself that you still exisist. He was just lashing out randomly. The street behind him cracked ans rocks flew into the air to come crashing down on the concrete.

_WHERE?! WHERE ARE THEY?!_ he screamed in his head.

He ground to a stop and stared at the sky. He saw Sakura, her white wings lit up by the moonlight.

He glared. "If that is what you wish..." he murmured in that same cold voice.

Sakura landed infront of him. "Loup, I know you said that this was your battle, but I am going to help you, even if it is emotional support that I give. Loup, I want Syaoran back as much as you do!"

Loup didn't answer. He hadn't even heard most of what she said. 

"Loup? Did you hear me?" Sakura asked with worry.

Loup blinked. And they were once again on the roof of the Tokyo Tower.

Syaoran was floating. Floating in a sky. So peaceful...no worries about magic, light or darkness. No pain, not even a solid body to worry about. In other words free...just floating free, forever. That is all a person could want...

Syaoran was brought back to reality by a surge of thought from someone...he just couldn't remember who.

//WHERE?! WHERE ARE THEY?!//

"Who...?" Syaoran murmured. His voice echoed across the gentle blue sky that he was floating in. "Who is that?" 

/_That's right, boy. Forget everything!/_

Syaoran listened to the female's voice. Just forget, and relax in this peacefulness he had found. Syaoran's robes that had been on him, changed to a dull grey, as he floated. "Just forget..."

Ombre smiled as she took control of Syaoran's body. The boy's mind had already forgotten its other half and all that had happened. 

"He doesn't even remember me...or that Sakura girl," Ombre laughed.

Malhuer walked up beside, Ombre, and the empty shell that used to be Syaoran. She took a look at him. And then smiled.

"Well that went nicely. Loup shall be here soon, and we'll have both of them. At leas this one is on our side," she snickered.

Ombre smiled back. "Shall we send him and Sakura an invitaion? And a welcoming party?" She asked.

Malhueur nodded. "Certainly."

Sakura was frightened at Loup's silence. Mabye it was more than that though. Part of it had to do with his robes, and his eyes. And then there was the dark power that was still raging trough him. 

"Loup, do you still have Syaoran's sword?" Sakura asked.

Loup nodded, and showed Sakura the sword that had been in a sheath on his back.

A hole opened underneath them and they fell through.

Sakura screamed in surprise.

"They are inviting us," Loup growled, his voice still void of emotion and life.

They landed on a 'floor'. It was hard to tell, for nothing looked different here. Everything was the same pitch black. 

"Loup, where are we?" Sakura asked, in a frightened voice.

"Welcome to Monde Obscuirent," Loup answered. (I really don't think that I got the correct form of that, but I was aiming for, Darkened World.)

"Monde Obcuirent?" Sakura repeated.

Loup began walking, ans Sakura followed quickly, afraid of getting lost. They came upon a dull light. At least something to help them see.

That was a good thing, for there were a bunch of people waiting for them. All holding weapons of destruction.

The dull light winked out.

"How are we supposed to see what we're fighting?!" Sakura shouted. She tried to get the Star Wand to provide light, but if wouldn't respond at all to her urgings.

Sakura heard Loup sigh. He was off to her left, by the sound of it.

"Sakura, I said, this is my fight. So let me handle this."

"But Loup-"

"Shut up," Loup intterupted his voice still without any emotion at all. "I can see in this, and have a quick way to kill these things."

Sakura heard screams echoing through the blackness. And soon after, the thud of bodies as they hit the 'floor'. "What did you do to them?" She asked. her voice was shaking, but she didn't care.

"Do you really want to know?" Loup demanded.

Sakura shook her head on instinct. Loup aparentally saw it.

"Fine, then don't ask. Let's get going." 

Sakura felt through the black and found Loup. She held onto his arm so she wouldn't lose him.

Ombre smirked. She was the first challenge for Loup. And she was going to have fun pitting the two boys against each other. 

"And now for atmosphere..." The darkness around her reformed into a replica of the Tokyo Tower.

"And now for the challenger...and another part of the audience." 

Ombre jerked her hand up. Malhueur walked over to enjoy the entertainment.

Sakura and Loup felt the place change around them, to where both of them were standing at the base of Tokyo Tower.

Sakura looked up. She saw basically the same thing that she had seen in her dream. Ombre, up there, and the brown haired boy, which Sakura now knew was Syaoran. Only this time, she could see Malhueur also.

Sakura heard Loup growl, and felt his power take hold of herself and him. They were now up with the two women that had taken Syaoran's soul away.

__

"L'ombre se cache dans le nuit, _attente pour la victime prochain."_ (trans: the Shadow lurks in the night, waiting for it's next victum)

______  
Sakura-san: This one is longer...longer longer. Umm, right. What did I want to say?

__

Sakura: Didn't you say something about an announcement?

Sakura-san: Thank you for reminding me _Sakura_. Meruru-chan thank you for suggesting that I go ahead and write a third part to this story. I think I will. Just because I got more ideas..well anyways, have to end this one first. More to come, and the conclusion soon! Ja ne! ~Sakura-san

~ "Can we talk about something else?! Okay? Okay?"- Sakura "You asked!" - Syaoran. from CCS episode 17: "Sakura's Scary Test of Courage." (I think I got part of this wrong, but ohwell...close enough.)~


	12. Forgotten Past and Forgotten Name

Sakura-san: After this, there is only one more chappie to go....

~Chapter 12:Forgotten Past and Forgotten Name~

Syaoran continued to float through the sky. He was trying to remember. To remember who the voices belonged to that had been in his head. To remember who he was...

Sakura's eyes filled with fear, as she realized that her dream was now going to come true. The scene shifted. Loup had teleported them up to where Malhueur, Ombre, and Syaoran were now.

"Welcome, you two," Malhueur greeted them in a warm voice.

Loup gently pushed Sakura to the side, so she wouldn't get involved with what was going to take place.

He lashed out. The dark energy that he had thrown at Malhueur and Ombre, just glanced away.

"Now that is rude, Loup. After all, we know each other too well for that...Ombre here will teach you some manners again," Malhueur scolded Loup.

"Still having others fight your battles, Malhueur?" Loup sneered.

This time, Ombre laughed. "Oh, Loup, I requested it. Besides, I'll just be playing the puppet master."

"What do you mean?" Loup and Sakura asked at the same time.

Ombre pointed at Syaoran.

His eyes were blank of everything. They had changed to a grey color.

His skin was pale. And his hair was no longer the rich brown it was supposed to be.

"Aibou..." Loup murmured with emotion.

"Syaoran..." Sakura murmured at the same time Loup had spoken.

Ombre chuckled. "He has forgotten everything where he is. He doesn't even know who he is! So let's begin!" Ombre began concentrating on controlling Syaoran. (note: 'Syaoran' is how I will write the name of Syaoran's body that is attacking.)

Loup prepared for the attack. 

Syaoran held out a hand. Thunder rained down on Loup and Sakura.

"Please sheild us!" Sakura shouted. Her Wand gave a feeble glow and manage to keep the worst of it off. Then the star went dark again.

"Sakura! I told you, to let me fight this fight alone! I have an advantage here! Why do you think this place is named Darkened World? Light doesn't exist here!" Loup shouted.

Sakura stepped back from him, afraid. She recovered though. "But-"

She was cut off, by Loup. He had done something to her voice. She couldn't talk anymore.

"Pardon, Sakura. J'eus faire ce," Loup apologized. He sounded as if he ment it. (trans: I am sorry Sakura. I had to do that. a/n once again, I am not sure if I got that all the way correct)

Sakura glared at him. She tried to move, but found she couldn't do that either.

Syaoran felt a shiver run through himself. The sky no longer was so blue. It had turned grey...Syaoran had forgotten so much. "Who am I? And these people that I can barely remember?"

FLASH! 

A girl with bright emraulde eyes, and somewhat short light brown hair. Worried. Trying to move... Then, cherry blossoms...cherry blossoms...

Sakura.

FLASH!

Syaoran at least remembered her now. "Sakura..."

FLASH!  
A boy that looked exactly like him. Only felt different, the eyes were different too. Speaking French. Then calling someone aibou...

Now filled with dark power...fighting. A hungry look in his eyes...like a wolf. Wolf...Loup.

FLASH!

A mirror. Amber eyes, that were tiered, yet happier than usual. The wavy brown hair. Also something of a wolf there...only not from Japan or France. Hong Kong...it could be seen on the shirt that was refelcted in the mirror. Himself. Little Wolf. Li Syaoran.

Syaoran's memories came back suddenly. He remembered now. His soul had been taken from his body. This is where it had gone. The dead always have wings. Syaoran knew what was happening now. Ombre...shadow...was using his body.

"That..." Syaoran growled. He also said a bunch of words that will not be repeated here.

"Sakura..."

Sakura struggled against whatever it was Loup had done to her. All to know effect. She was being ignored anyways. Just like the dream.

'Syaoran' sent forward the killing blow, that Sakura remembered so vividly.

_I don't want it to come true...no....NO!! SYAORAN!!!!!!!_

Light burst into exisitance all around Sakura. The bonds that had held her were gone. So was the gag.

Loup turned, distracted. The killing energy flew past him harmlessly.

*insert "Tooi Kono Machi De"*

The light enveloped Sakura's body. When it cleared, she had changed. Her wings had a greater wingspan, and the dress had changed. Now, instead of being a big, billowy dress, it was a short skirt, that spilit in the middle and fanned out to Sakura's saids. She had shorts on under it. The top part of the outfit, had long, shimmering, transluctiant sleeves that went to her wrists, but were very baggy. The main part of the top was pink, and stopped at her belly button. Tow strips of cloth, coming diagonly down from the top, connected the skirt/shorts, and the top. The staff had gotten longer also. Sakura's hair was all pulled together in the back.

"I will end this now, for Syaoran. And for Loup," She said quietly. _Syaoran...please still be somewhere where I can find you..._

Loup was dumbfounded. _Her power grew again..._ he flet more lost than ever though, for he still couldn't feel his aibou.

_Syaoran,_ Sakura thought at the same time, Loup cried out in his head;

/Syaoran../

Syaoran heard those two voices. He felt himself falling from the sky that he had been flying in. His robes became green again. "SAKURA!!! LOUP!" He hollered as he came back to his body.

Ombre grabbed her head, as she was forced out of Syaoran's body. It didn't feel good. As a matter of fact, it nearly killed her.

Syaoran's eyes returned to their originalcolor and shine. His sking became a normal shade. He was back to normal.

"Syaoran!!!!" Sakura and Loup shouted with happiness. Both of them glomped him at the same time.

"Well, now that we've all witnessed this disgusting reunion," Malhueur interrupted.

"Oh yeah..there's still that," Loup muttered.

Sakura and Syaoran felt the same way.

Ombre was trembling. "L-loup! Take them and get out of here! She'll kill you! Leave please!" She shouted.

The three teenagers looked at her. Her eyes had changed color. They weren't black anymore, but blue. A startling blue.

"Ombre," Loup whispered.

Syaoran and Sakura gave him a look. 

"What's happening to her?" Sakura asked.

Loup and Syaoran both had looks of extreme concentration.

"Well, apparentally that idiot was controlling her....no wander she began acting all weird, on me. Makes me sick to think that for awhile there I was sc-" Loup cut off there, turning red.

Syaoran and Sakura were both very gratefull.

"Loup, please! I still love you even though you loved another! So please go! Go before Malhueur takes you and uses you to-" Ombre's frantic pleading was cut off, as Malhueur killed her.

Loup began shaking. 

Syaoran was too.

Their emotions were linked.

Sakura wasn't any less angry than they were.

Loup and Syaoran's powers became linked.

Sakura drew all she could into the Star Wand as Loup and Syaoran readied a strike at Malhueur.

__

"L'ombre se cache dans le nuit, _attente pour la victime prochain. Mais, l' ombre chasse, seul survivre a et regagner un ancein perdu."_ (translatioin: The shadow lurks in the night, waiting for the next victume. But the shadow hunts only to survive and to regain the lost past. a/n: The "a" in "survivre a" should have an acent grave over it, but I don't know how to do accents on the computer)


	13. Another Ending

Sakura-san: Last chapter for this. Couldn't think of a better title for the chappie...

~Chapter 12: Another Ending~

Malhueur was trying to fight back, but it was no use. All of her attacks just deflected off of the air infront of the three warriors.

All of which, were running high on emotions, and emotion can make magic stronger.

Syaoran had dipped down into both his powers. Now they had become one power.

Loup, being what he was, had gone into full blown use of his darkest magic.

And Sakura, was making exceelnt use of the extreme light powers in herself.

The result was three different powers, all heading towards one target at the same time. Syaoran, Sakura, and Loup were all acting together at the same time. 

Malhueur, was ripped apart by the elements, while being rotted inside out by her own darkness, and while being faded away to nothing by the Light.

This as you, imagine was quite painful for her. She screamed all the time, before she died.

The dimension that the three were in, vanished, leaving them all back on the real Tokyo Tower.

All three of them were exaushted.

Loup's eyes had changed back to amber, like Syaoran's, and had lost the insane light that had been in them. His robes vanished, leaving him in the same outfit he had been wearing before they appeared.

"Before I forget, my gey one," he mumbled, and handed Syaoran his sword.

"Thanks, Loup."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. They gazed at each other for a good long while. As they leaned forward to kiss, the sun came up over the edge of the city.

Loup turned away, giving them privacy. "Geeze, When can I get the girl?" he complained. He thought of Mei Ling for a moment, and then shuddered. "No way in hell..." he growled.

Sakura and Syaoran ignored him.

Sakura with the powers of light on her side.

Loup with the powers of darkness, but not nessacaraly evil.

And Syaoran. In between both, the shades of grey. 

All was in peace. All was good. For now, life was sweet, and hatred for this place was gone. Tranquillite.... (trans: peace)

~The End~

____  
Sakura-san: Very short. I know, not the best ending, but I have been incouraged to write another story in this saga. By Meruru-chan! So I had to leave it open. Plus, I want to make this a trilogy, for I have lots of ideas for the next one. (Some pretty darn funny ones too!) *snickers* Well minna-san, what do you say? Up for a third fic?

Syaoran: Okay

Loup: Another one?!

__

Sakura: Sounds like fun!

Sakura-san: Okies! We all agree! Number three coming soon. Will be titled, Finding Oneself. (I don't know how much the title will have to do with the story yet, but hey I just came up with it here, and I am tiered. What would you expect?) So come and read the third part in this story! Finding Oneself. Aideu! Ja ne! ~ Sakura-san

~ "I am a dreamer..." - from "Platinum". CCS third op. theme. (Me no own this one...)~


End file.
